


The Art of Patchwork Repair

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, POV Third Person, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha has legitimate questions about certain bits of the TARDIS console.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Patchwork Repair

It took the Doctor a minute to realise that Martha wasn't watching him, or watching the time rotor, or any of the things she usually did when the TARDIS was in flight. Instead, she was... staring intently at the console itself. The Doctor stopped, and frowned at her. "What... what're you doing?"

"Is... is that a _heart probe_?"

"What?"

"Right there," she said, pointing. "That's a heart probe, isn't it?"

The Doctor moved around the console to see what she was pointing at. "That's a switch," he said, doing everything he could to imply she was just being _silly_. "'s why it's on the console."

"Yes, and you've also got a bicycle pump. What was it _before_ it was a switch?"

The TARDIS rocked, and the Doctor bounded around to the opposite side of the console to steady it. "It was... a heart probe."

"So what, do you just walk into hospitals and take random things when you need to repair your spaceship? You can't _do_ tha-"

"Oh, I didn't _take_ it! I just sort of... pulled it out of me. Out of my heart."

Martha's eyes widened as she leaned around the console to stare at him. "And you just _kept it_?"

"Well, I did _try_ to give it back. The doctor who put it in me wouldn't take it. Since you're standing there, would you mind flipping that switch just about... now?"

She looked down at it mistrustfully, like she thought it might bite her. "Do I actually have to, or do you just want to make me touch it?"

"Well, unless you want to crash into the 1980's..." He broke off as the TARDIS shuddered, grabbing onto the console to keep from toppling over and waiting a moment for the TARDIS to steady before he spoke again. "Too late."


End file.
